


Sunshine

by azephirin



Series: Charleston [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Charleston, Community: spn_het_love, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Happy, Morning, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_het_love's [Jukebox Hero](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_het_love/130900.html) challenge. Lissa, the OFC, is from [these stories](http://archiveofourown.org/series/2191), but this reads well enough on its own, I think. Summary is the Hogwarts school motto: "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

Sam lifts her hair away from her ear. "You are my sunshine…" he sings, holding back a smile.

"Go away," Lissa mutters, and pulls the pillow over her head.

"…My only sunshine…" he continues, unruffled.

"I hate you," she says, fervently, from underneath the down.

"…You make me happy when skies are grey…"

She lifts one side of the pillow and glares out at him. "I will kick you to the sky if you don't stop."

"…You'll never know, dear, how much I love you…"

She turns over and looks balefully at him through a tangle of burnished-bronze hair. "That's right, because I will _kill you_."

"…Please don't take my sunshine away."

She reaches up and yanks both his arms; she's got the element of surprise, and he tumbles, startled, onto the bed. She pushes him onto his side, settles the covers around them both, and buries her face in his chest.

"You did say you'd go," he reminds her.

"Not at six in the damn morning." After a moment, she relents. "Wake me up at eight, and we'll go hike and commune with nature. I'll even wear a tie-dyed shirt."

"You know I'd never ask you to do a terrible thing like that."

"Good," she says, "because I'm pretty sure I don't actually own one."

Leg over his hip, she sleeps.


End file.
